


Amazones

by Kracks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Funny, Love, Sexual Tension, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 12th Doctor is travelling alone again, when a call for help Interrupts his journey. But soon it turns out that he's been baited into a trap. The residents of the planet Trall want something very special. The Doctors DNA! --- I'm currently trying to translate this fanfiction as I originally wrote it in German. Depending on the feedback, I will chek if it makes sense to go on with the translation, or not, as I'm not a native speaker and I'm not sure if it reads that well. However, I really would love to spread this story to the world out there. I thought: What would happen if the Doctor lands on a planet full of Amazones? Yes, it will be tingly... but not as over the top as you might fear now. Hey, we are talking about 12! ;-) So, do you dare to continue reading? You definately should.<br/>(Set after end of season 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amazonen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644167) by [Kracks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kracks/pseuds/Kracks). 



„Damn these handbrakes!“ the Doctor ranted.  
The lights were flickering when the Tardis hit the ground ruggedly.  
He had to hold on to the guard rail to avoid to be catapulted to the floor.  
Something was wrong.  
The stabilizers should at least have absorbed the main landing force. Unless….  
He dragged one of the screens towards him. The outside camera was showing flat badlands. Nothing conspicuous, no offenders, just the alarming fact that someone did send a distress call from the surface of this planet.  
He felt thousands of butterflies performing a wild dance inside his stomach. The picture on the monitor was peaceful, but still as faked as the cheap tricks of a bad magician. He felt the strong beat of his two hearts, pumping adrenaline through his body.  
Since he was travelling alone again, he did not leave out any chance to find an adventure. Every kind of stagnancy tortured his body like thousands of small needles. It was the emptiness inside his head that was driving him mad. There was a blank space inside is memory, which was occupied years ago. But he could not remember anything. And now, when even River was gone, he was drifting around time and space, feeling like an ageing balloon that’s floating to the ground, slowly and inexorably. Only the upswing of a new adventure kept him alive. Who ever had sent this call for help, he was going to find him.  
The Doctor squared his shoulders, opened the Tardis door and stepped outside.  
He inhaled, tasted the air and understood instantly. The picture in front of his eyes, did not match the atmosphere. He saw meager wasteland but the air was sticky and clammy like the tropes. He slowly prostrated, grabbed a bit of sand and grated it between his fingers. It was wet.  
Far too late he noticed the movement behind his back. A loud bang indicated that the Tardis had switched to safety modus and closed the door automatically.  
Just when he wanted to turn around, the world surrounding him blurred like an acrylic picture doused with water. The desert melted and all of a sudden the rich green of tropical plants appeared between the brown stones.  
Of course! A Hologram!  
That’s why the landing was so rough.  
The Tardis had counted with a flat surface, but actually it was standing on a small hill.  
The reality appeared and uncovered a dark jungle as well as a bunch of human looking people.  
“Oh! Hello! I’m the Doctor!” he said kindly and was trying to stand up.  
Then something hard hit the back of his head and dragged his reality into black darkness.


	2. Chapter two

Silla stood in the corner and observed the prisoner.

Dark blood forced its way through his grey hair. Lurza should have no hit him that hard. What if the contributor would not wake up any more?

The prisoner was sitting on a chair, his hands bound behind the back, his chin sagged on to his chest. He appeared to be quite old and Silla could not imagine that this should be the famous Doctor. She had counted with a strong, young hero, not with a skinny, grey-haired guy. It felt weird, but somehow she perceived something like sympathy for him. Maybe it was because of the fact that she too, was not the youngest person any more. On other planets she still would be an attractive beauty, but between the Amazones, she was already the windfall in between fresh fruits.

However, as soon as he would be conscious, he would feel his strength coming back again. For a very last time. That was the advantage for the blokes. Their deaths were crowned with sensual ecstasy.

All of a sudden the prisoner winced. Silla approached him cautiously. Her steps echoed through the temple hall. She knew that she was not allowed to come closer, but this man was so fascinating. The doctor coughed and then lifted his head with a silent moan. His eyes met hers and she felt as if someone had shot an arrow straight into her soul.

Just in this moment, the heavy temple doors were opened. Silla was frightened and jumped back into her corner. She tensed her body and saluted when Lurza appeared, together with a brigade of female bodyguards.

The leader was breathtakingly beautiful. Her skin was as smooth as the tender sand from the dark beaches on the other side of the forest. A short leather skirt swirled around her feminine curves, highlighting each movement of her hips. The leather top conjured a cleavage that turned every man’s head. No one could resist Lurza. She was the perfect aphrodisiac. In addition to that, she was a master of the hypnotizing dances and movements that helped the Amazones to always get what they want. Silla also knew how to use this talent, but this was now the task of the younger ones.

But now that she saw the dashing Lurza, something shattered inside of her. It felt like a dagger rammed into her stomach. Since the new reign had started, times were getting more and more barbaric. Lurza was a leader with a heart of stone.

“Well, well. Look who’s awake”, Lurza said. The sunset dipped her body into a curtain of light and made her look like a Phoenix.

“That was not necessary.” The Doctors voice sounded throaty.

Lurza frowned. “What?”

“The thing with my head. You did not have to do that. I would have come with you. Why didn’t you just ask politely?”

Lurza contemptuously blew air through her lips. She was going to say something, but the doctor interrupted her. His voice gained strength. “Talking about being polite: How about introducing yourself? I already did that, but as I’m a nice person, I’m happy to do it again. Hello! I’m the doctor! And you are?”

Lurzas expression turned into stone. A quite irritated stone and Silla had to oppress a smile. Somehow that guy was quite funny! However, he might have to suffer for being so cheeky.

But Lurza seemed to have a good day. Instead of striking out for a punch, she made a further step towards the prisoner. Her hands slowly lapsed down her hips.

“Well then, my dear Doctor. If you really want to know: I am Lurza, Leader of the Amazones of Trall, Keeper of the secrets and Defender of the species of Trall.”

The Doctor rose his eyebrows and he looked appreciatively. “I’m impressed. Not bad!... Did you know that you are delivering books and all sorts of falderal on a planet called earth?”

Silla had no idea what the doctor was talking about, but it amused her how Lurza was boiling inside. With this prisoner, things went terribly wrong.

“I don’t know this Earth and I can’t care any less. What’s more important is the survival of our species. That was the reason why we allured you here.”

“Of course. Therefore the call for help. But what’s all the drama about? Why this hologram? How about next time: I’m sorry. We have a problem. Would you be so kind to help us?”

Lurza laughed and elongated her chin. “Because it’s not that easy. It was done on purpose so that only the strongest and bravest warriors would follow the call for help.” She looked contemptuous at the Doctor. “Well, you don’t look very strong. But I guess in this case your bravery must be enormous to compensate the lack of muscles.”

The Doctor seemed to be confused.

Lurza went on with her explanation: “We are a nation of women and to guarantee our survival we are depending on male genetic material. We are harvesting it by setting traps for potential contributors.”

“Genetic material? Oh I see! You need a blood sample.”

Lurzas grin was diabolic. She prostrated in front of the doctor. Her hands touched his thighs, then moved dangerously slowly towards his hips, across his chest and finally opened the first button of his shirt. The doctor did not say anything. He just stared at Lurza with eyes wide open.

Silla was confused. Every other guy would have melted between Lurzas hands, but the Doctor did not move at all. Just one tiny sweat bead appeared on his forehead. But Lurza was still tracking her plan. Her body huddled against the prisoner like a purring cat.

“A blood sample is not of any use for me”, she whispered while she spread her legs and sat down on the Doctors lap. “We are getting what we need the natural way. And because your name has a very high reputation in the galaxy, you get the privilege to have intercourse with me, the leader, till ecstasy will send you to unconsciousness.”

Her fingers touched his cheeks, moved upwards to his hair and enlaced with his sweaty curls.

Silla observed how Lurza pressed herself to the Doctor’s body. It happened that a gentle moan escaped his lips, but it sounded more like agony than lust.

Lurza took this as a starting signal for some stimulating moves on this lap. She twirled her hair, presented her Décolleté, and her hips moved rhythmically on his pelvic. She turned her own body into a state full of relish.

The Doctor looked at her. No, he was staring. His jaw had dropped, but Silla could not find any trace of desire. It looked more as if he had something unpalatable for lunch, that was now forcing its way back to daylight.

“What the hell is this fidget all about?” The Doctor’s words cut the atmosphere like a knife.

All of a sudden everything was quiet, just like in the mausoleums on the eastern islands of Trall.

What did he just say? How was he still able to speak?

Lurza stopped. It looked as if her eyes would pop out of her head. Such a thing had never happened before.

“I’m sorry. I’m not a hugging person and all that stuff. Could you just stop that please?” he said and planted a verbal punch into Lurzas face.

As a reaction to that, she tried the very last method and placed her hand unabashed between his legs.

Lurzas irritated face showed Silla everything she needed to know.

The Doctors eyes narrowed to very small slots. He did not look very amused. “And for a Timelord, THIS does not even count as sexual harassment any more”, he hissed.

Silla recognized that she had clenched her fists, due to the tension. Her fingernails cut into her own flesh.

This, for Lurza mortifying situation, would result into the Doctors death.

The leader stood up and stared at her counterpart through hateful eyes. “How dare you to oppose me?” she spouted. “I will get what I want, but now it’s going to be the painful way.”

Then she punched the Doctors face so hard that the impact threw him to the floor, together with his chair. Lurza commanded her guards and left the hall with firm footsteps.

Silla dared to breathe again.

Only a few meters away from her, the Doctor lay on the floor and did not move. In this moment he was defenseless and vulnerable, but still there was this feeling coming up inside of Silla, that she did not have for years. Not since the new regime took over. A memory, that had been taken off her, when they stole the most beloved thing she ever had. Something she was fighting for every single day and she was willing to give her life for.

But now that the Doctor was here, it all came back.

The feeling she felt in this moment was called: Hope. 

 

 

_Comment of the Author: Well...what do you think? Should I go on translating the story? Are there people out there who would like to read more? I really would like to know as translating takes so much time. :-(_


	3. Chapter Three

Someone had driven a cargo train over his head. It could have also been a tank or a steamroller. He just wanted to sleep, but somebody dragged him back to reality with the help of a jackhammer.

After the darkness had lifted, it revealed two big brown eyes, framed by wild hair that reminded him of a Native American. He saw the person talking to him, but he could not hear her. His body was rebooting very slowly.

After a while his memories came back, as well as the pain. And finally his ears were working again. The woman’s voice cut into his head like a disk saw. He moaned and had to close his eyes again. But his counterpart did not grant him a moment of peace.

“Doctor! Doctor! You have to wake up! She will kill you!”

He blinked and only now he understood that the room did not fall over, it was himself that was lying on the ground.

The woman in front of him looked familiar. It was not Lurza, but the temple guard that had stood in the corner and had observed him. All the time he had felt her eyes on his body. He liked them. They were curious, bright and at the same time full of kindness. She was different than Lurza.

The pain inside his head did the very best to nebulize his senses again. He touched his forehead and realized that his hands were not bound any more.

“We have to get out of here!”, he heard the guard saying.

Then he was dragged back to verticalness. The world spun around. Sickness forced her way to his gullet and he had to take a deep breath to detain himself from being sick.

“Come on!” the voice commanded now closer to his ear.

His legs were made of custard and only the fact that his right arm was supported by the shoulder of his companion prevented him from falling to the floor again. He wanted to say something, but his tongue just accomplished confusing stuff.

The guard pushed him forward without mercy and he was wondering how such a fine boned person could be that strong. She was carrying nearly his whole body weight. He was limping next to her till they reached the huge entrance gate. But all of a sudden she made an emergency stop that caused a revolting feeling inside his stomach.

“Damn! We can’t get out of here! I can hear them coming back!” she swore.

The guard spun him around and finally his legs woke up again. The situation was very dangerous and he was aware that the woman next to him was risking her live for his escape.

But why?

He was trying to support her as good as he could by using his leg muscles and urging his head to stay focused.

The Amazon was heading towards a wall. What did she want here? It was a one-way street! The guard shove his arm off her shoulder. He leaned his body to the cold wall and observed her doing some filigreed moves with her fingers that looked as if she was using imaginary knitting needles.

Of course! An opening mechanism controlled by movements.

A soft whizz approved his suspicion. A panel moved and released a well disguised ventilation shaft. A freaking narrow ventilation shaft!

“Go! Get in there!” The guard forced him into the dark shaft without any further explanation.

It was so narrow that he was not even able to stay on his knees. He had to crawl like a caterpillar through the dark. Dust was tickling his nose and the more he went forward, the more daylight was left behind. He heard that the guard was closing the panel behind him. After that, pure darkness covered his eyes. He had no idea where this shaft was taking him to, if the way would stay plane or if a deep hole would open up in front of him. Things like these tended to happen in ventilation shafts. The fact that due to the absence of light he would at least not see how deep he would fall, did not comfort him at all.

He was longing for a source of light, that could show him the way and take away a bit of the fear, that was starting to grow insidiously inside of his chest. His right hand was searching for the sonic screwdriver that must have been somewhere inside his coat. All of a sudden something grabbed his foot. The doctor yelled.

“Shhhhhht!” he heard the guard hissing behind him. “Quiet! Stay still! Don’t move, don’t say a word and better stop breathing! Otherwise our persecutors can hear us. We have to wait till they have left the hall again.”

A spooky silence settled above them and the only thing he could still hear was the panicky pounding of his two hearts. He closed his eyes and started to imagine the different rooms inside the Tardis. It helped a bit to calm him down. When he finally came to the swimming pool, he felt the hand on his foot loosening her grip.

“Ok. They are gone. We have to move on now.”

The Doctor obeyed. He decided not to ask why she did this for him. That was a discussion for a less dangerous moment. For now he needed all his strength to drag himself forward. It was hot and sticky and his sweat was burning inside his eyes.

After a while his fingers touched an obstacle. He fumbled along the blockade and realized that it was a blind end.

“What’s going on?” he heard the guard behind him.

“The corridor is ending here.” His voice sounded as if he had eaten a bucket full of chalk.

“No, don’t worry. Everything is fine. We have reached a double door system. I can open it. We just have to swap places.”

“What?!?!”

“Yes, just let me crawl past you.”

“Crawl past me? In this narrow shaft that would be more like crawling through me. If we stay here for a few more day’s I might be so dehydrated that my breadth has been reduced enough, but for now… hey wait! Wait! Wait!”

He felt the guard’s hands clinging to his belt. Then she pushed herself towards him. For a moment he felt her head at the height of his hips. Then her hands moved to his shoulders purposefully and she used them as an anchor to drag herself further upwards. When she was lying right next to him, her breath stroked his cheek. It felt good and helped to cool the sweat on his skin. He could not see her, but he knew that their faces were only millimeters away from each other.

“There you go. It fits.” she triumphed and pushed herself the final part upwards.

The Doctor’s face was cut off the refreshing breath and instead pressed into a soft décolleté. He turned into a pillar of salt. That was definitely too close, too warm, to narrow, to physical. The little hairs on his arms lifted up and his sweat soaked the last dry areas of his clothes. His new body had taken quite a long time to accept that hugging could also be a nice thing, but this overstepped his tolerance limit far too much. He held his breath and constrained his eye lids so tight that his forehead began to hurt. He just wanted to get out of here.

“Damn!” Her swearing destroyed his hopes like tableware that smashed on the ground. “I think they have changed the code. I can’t open it.”

Finally she pushed herself down again and he inhaled eagerly. “Is everything okay? You are not panicking are you?”

He cleared his throat. “No…no…well… I… I’m not very into touching.”

“Yes, I saw that. What the hell is wrong with you? So far no prisoner was able to resist Lurza’s body. An believe me, the number of men she captured is countless.”

“Well, with age you become wiser…”

“And quainter.” she cut him off.

“Please could we just shift this conversation to a different time and place? Even though we are stuck inside a ventilation shaft, I have the feeling that we are running out of air.”

“Yes. That’s right. It’s because the lock is closed. It will be reopened shortly after sunset because the air outside is colder then. But I’m afraid that will take at least one more hour.”

“We don’t have that much time anymore.” He felt how she absently blew air through her lips. The Goosebumps in his neck began to grow again, but this time somehow it felt quite pleasant. For a moment he was trying to understand why he suddenly felt like this, but then banished these disturbing thoughts and tried to reach the inner pocket of his coat. But the fabric was twisted and his hand was not able to move any further.

“Well… ok… I’m afraid we nevertheless have to do some groping.” he said scornful. The darkness made him a blind man, but he still had the feeling that the face of his companion was smiling waggishly.

“Ok Doctor. What can I do for you?”

He rolled his eyes and was hoping that she could not sense this gesture.

“Inside my inner pocket there is a sonic screwdriver. I will now lift my hands to grant you some more space and when… Whoho! Yes! It’s right there!” The unexpected touch made him jump. The Amazon did not grant him any time to get used to certain, new situations. He felt her fingers digging their way slowly across his stomach, fumbling forward like an archeologist searching for footprints in the dust. The Doctor’s Goosebumps reacted again, letting his confusion grow.

“By the way, what’s your name?” he broke the silence that had built up between them. He wondered why his voice was slightly trembling.

“I’m Silla, daughter of Auredis of Trall” she answered while her right hand rested on his hip. The left hand was entangled inside his coat and seemed to have found something.

She detached herself from him and then a blue light illuminated the shaft. Her eyes looked straight into his. Only the light of the sonic screwdriver made him clear how close they really were.

“Is that him?” asked Silla and looked at the pulsing light.

“Yes” he answered more hesitantly as he wanted to.

“He is bigger than I thought.”

“Y…es…” his voice was only a shadow of its former self.

“And he vibrates!”

He swallowed hard, then his brain finally took over again. “Of course he does. He is already scanning the frequency of the timer.”

He took the screwdriver and switched it to _open_.

“It should only take a few seconds till…” He could not finish the sentence. All of a sudden the pressure dropped so hard that all air was forced out of his lungs. He felt Silla hanging on to him, then they flung through the air.

 

 


End file.
